dinosaurpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Giganotosaurus
| image = Giganotosaurus AustMus email.jpg | image_width = 250px | image_caption = Replica skeleton at the Australian Museum in Sydney | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | classis = Reptilia | superordo = Dinosauria | ordo = Saurischia | subordo = Theropoda | familia = Carcharodontosauridae | subfamilia = Giganotosaurinae | genus = Giganotosaurus | genus_authority = Coria & Salgado, 1995 | subdivision_ranks = Species | subdivision = *''G. carolinii'' Coria & Salgado, 1995 (type) }} Giganotosaurus (pronounced )Academy of Natural Sciences: Giganotosaurus is a genus of carcharodontosaurid dinosaur that lived around 97 million years ago during the early Cenomanian stage of the Late Cretaceous Period. It is one of the largest known terrestrial carnivores, slightly larger than Tyrannosaurus, but smaller than Spinosaurus. Its fossils have been found in Argentina. The name means "giant southern lizard", derived from the Ancient Greek gigas/γίγας meaning "giant", notos/νότος meaning "south wind" and ''-saurus/-σαύρος'' meaning "lizard". Discovery and species Giganotosaurus carolinii was named for Ruben Carolini, an amateur fossil hunter who, in 1993, discovered the fossils in deposits of Patagonia (southern Argentina) in what is now considered the Candeleros Formation.Coria, R.A. and Currie, P.J. (2002). "Braincase of Giganotosaurus carolinii (Dinosauria: Theropoda) from the Upper Cretaceous of Argentina." Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology, 22(4): 802-811. It was published by Rodolfo Coria and Leonardo Salgado in the journal Nature in 1995.Coria RA & Salgado L (1995). A new giant carnivorous dinosaur from the Cretaceous of Patagonia. Nature 377: 225-226 The holotype specimen's (MUCPv-Ch1) skeleton was about 70% complete and included the skull, pelvis, leg bones and most of the backbone. Various estimates find that it measured somewhere between in length, and between 6.5 and 13.3 tons in weight.Coria, R.A. and Currie, P.J. (2006). "A new carcharodontosaurid (Dinosauria, Theropoda) from the Upper Cretaceous of Argentina." Geodiversitas, 28(1): 71-118. pdf linkSeebacher, F. 2001. A new method to calculate allometric length-mass relationships of dinosaurs. Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology 21(1): 51–60. A second, more fragmentary, specimen (MUCPv-95) has also been recovered. It is only known from a portion of the left dentary which is 8% larger than the equivalent bone from the holotype. This largest Giganotosaurus specimen is estimated to represent an individual with a skull length of , compared to the holotype's estimated at skull, making it likely that Giganotosaurus had the largest skull of any known theropod.Calvo, J.O. and Coria, R.A. (1998) "New specimen of Giganotosaurus carolinii (Coria & Salgado, 1995), supports it as the largest theropod ever found." Gaia, 15: 117–122. pdf link Giganotosaurus surpassed Tyrannosaurus in mass by at least half a ton (the upper size estimate for T. rex is 9.1 t). Paleobiology Giganotosaurus carolinii was slightly larger than Tyrannosaurus rex, but had a brain only about half as big as those of tyrannosaurids. The teeth of Tyrannosaurus were longer and wider, and more variable in size. The teeth of Giganotosaurus were shorter, less variable and narrower than those of Tyrannosaurus, and were more adapted for slicing flesh.Giganotosaurus By Sean Henahan, Access Excellence A well-developed olfactory region means that it probably had a good sense of smell. Its skull, although large, had a slender build. Titanosaur fossils have been recovered near the remains of Giganotosaurus, leading to speculation that these carnivores may have preyed on the giant herbivores. Fossils of related carcharodontosaurids grouped closely together may indicate pack hunting, a behavior that could possibly extend to Giganotosaurus itself. Blanco and Mazzetta (2001) estimated that Giganotosaurus might have been capable of running at speeds up to . Classification Giganotosaurus, along with relatives like Tyrannotitan, Mapusaurus and Carcharodontosaurus, are members of the carnosaur family Carcharodontosauridae. Both Giganotosaurus and Mapusaurus have been placed in their own subfamily Giganotosaurinae by Coria and Currie in 2006 as more carcharodontosaurid dinosaurs are found and described, allowing interrelationships to be calculated. References External links * [http://www.dinodata.org/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=8988&Itemid=67 Giganotosaurus] at DinoData. * "What were the longest/heaviest predatory dinosaurs?" Mike Taylor. The Dinosaur FAQ. August 27, 2002. Category:Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of South America Category:Carnosaurs ca:Giganotosaure cs:Giganotosaurus da:Giganotosaurus de:Giganotosaurus es:Giganotosaurus fr:Giganotosaure gl:Xiganotosauro ko:기가노토사우루스 id:Giganotosaurus it:Giganotosaurus carolinii he:גיגאנוטוזאור קרוליני lt:Giganotozauras hu:Giganotosaurus ml:ജിഗാനോടോസോറസ്‌ nl:Giganotosaurus ja:ギガノトサウルス no:Giganotosaurus pl:Giganotozaur pt:Giganotossauro ru:Гиганотозавр simple:Giganotosaurus sk:Giganotosaurus fi:Giganotosaurus sv:Giganotosaurus th:จิกแกนโนโตซอรัส tr:Giganotosaurus uk:Гіганотозавр vi:Giganotosaurus zh:南方巨兽龙